Życie toczy się dalej
by Arianka
Summary: Krótka rozmowa Qui-Gona i Obi-Wana po śmierci Tahl.


Witam wszystkich, o ile w ogóle ktoś tu trafi (mam szczerą nadzieję, że tak). Krótka scena między Obi-Wanem i Qui-Gonem. Mam nadzieję, że się wam spodoba. Ten sam fick jest zamieszczony na stronie www.mirriel.ota.pl/forum pod nickiem Ariana Lupin.

Zapraszam do czytania!

**Disclaimer: **Postaci Obi-Wana Kenobiego i Qui-Gona Jinna należą do George'a Lucasa.

Korytarze zaczynały być za ciasne. Odnosił wrażenie, że się dusi, choć zawsze uważał, że Świątynia została zbudowana w bardzo przestronny sposób. Potrzebował przestrzeni, miejsca, w którym mógłby odetchnąć i uspokoić się. Która to już bezsenna noc? Który to już raz wychodził wieczorem i wracał rano? Zadawał sam sobie pytania , wiedząc doskonale, że nie udzieli na nie odpowiedzi. Qui-Gon Jinn wędrował bez celu. Utracił go wraz ze śmiercią Tahl. Teraz życie zdawało się być pozbawione sensu. Nie zauważał, że pogrążając się w myślach coraz bardziej odcina się od świata. A może specjalnie to robił? Pozdrowienia na korytarzu zbywał skinieniem głowy, wszelkie próby rozmowy ucinał zaraz na początku. Uciekał od ludzi. Chciał być sam na sam ze swym bólem. Świadomie rozdrapywał rany, choć w głębi serca zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie tak postępuje Jedi. Jednak na razie nie umiał inaczej. Chciał, by Tahl wróciła do niego. Zaczynał rozumieć, dlaczego miłość była w Zakonie Jedi zakazana. Każdego dnia tęsknił. Nie życzył tego nikomu, a jednocześnie za żadne skarby nie oddałby tych wspólnie spędzonych chwil. Warto było kochać, nawet jeśli oznaczało to tylko przyjaźń, nieliczne skryte pocałunki. Nawet za cenę cierpienia, jakie przyszło po jej śmierci.

Qui-Gon wyszedł na zewnątrz. Świątynne ogrody tonęły w ciemności, nie stanowiło to jednak problemu dla kogoś, kto mieszkał tu od wczesnego dzieciństwa. Mistrz przemierzał alejki, nie patrząc, dokąd idzie. Wspomnienia znów napływały. To tutaj przychodził z Tahl odrabiać lekcje, przypomniał sobie, mijając rozłożyste drzewo. To tam często spotykali się, gdy byli w tym samym czasie w Świątyni… Przez myśli przewijały mu się strzępy rozmów, śmiechu, wspólnych zabaw. Pogrążony w nostalgii, nie usłyszał cichych kroków. Drgnął zaskoczony, czując niespodziewanie czyjąś dłoń na swoim ramieniu. Odwrócił się gwałtownie i stanął twarzą w twarz ze swoim uczniem, Obi-Wanem.

- Znów tu przyszedłeś, Mistrzu – powiedział cicho chłopiec. Qui-Gon przeklął w duchu swoją zadumę. Dawno powinien był wyczuć obecność swojego padawana. Teraz było zbyt późno by odejść i uniknąć konfrontacji. Ostatnią rzeczą, na którą miał ochotę, była rozmowa z chłopcem. Nie odpowiedział, mając nadzieję, że Obi-Wan zrozumie i da mu spokój. Przeliczył się jednak. Uczeń sprawiał wrażenie zdeterminowanego.

- Czy coś się stało, mój padawanie? – spytał w końcu uprzejmym tonem, próbując odwrócić uwagę chłopca od drażliwego tematu. Północ już dawno minęła, więc pytanie było w pełni uzasadnione. Obi-Wan milczał przez chwilę, zastanawiając się nad odpowiedzią.

- Martwię się o ciebie – powiedział w końcu. W jego głosie można było wyczuć szczerość i troskę. – Widzę, jak cierpisz i chciałbym ci pomóc, ale nie potrafię.

Qui-Gon nie odpowiedział. Bo i cóż mógłby mu powiedzieć? Że niepotrzebnie się martwi? Doskonale wyczuwał niepokój Obi-Wana i wiedział, że takie słowa by go nie usatysfakcjonowały. Nim zdołał wymyślić coś sensownego, chłopiec odezwał się ponownie.

- Nie chcesz porozmawiać, w porządku. Rozumiem to i szanuję. Ale proszę, nie unikaj mnie. Pozwól mi być ze sobą – tym razem Qui-Gon wyczuł błagalną nutę w jego głosie. Przestał wpatrywać się w ziemię i spojrzał Obi-Wanowi w oczy. Spodziewał się wyrzutów. W końcu przez ostatnie dwa miesiące tkwili bezczynnie w Świątyni. W tym czasie Qui-Gon nie poświęcał chłopcu wiele uwagi. Wiedział, że postępuje nie fair w stosunku do swego ucznia, ale nie umiał zebrać się w sobie.

A mimo to… Nie, w oczach chłopca nie było wyrzutu czy skargi. Obi-Wan mimo swego młodego wieku rozumiał, że Qui-Gon przechodzi ciężki okres i dawał mu czas na pozbieranie się.

- Nie dasz rady mi pomóc, padawanie – jago słowa zabrzmiały ostro nawet dla niego. Qui-Gon dostrzegł, że Obi-Wan posmutniał. – Nie zrozum mnie źle. Doceniam to, co próbujesz robić, ale ja muszę sam sobie z tym poradzić.

- Proszę, pozwól mi spróbować – Obi-Wan nie zamierzał odpuścić. Nie wspomniał o tym, że bezskutecznie próbował przez ostatnie dwa miesiące. Qui-Gon przyglądał mu się uważnie. Obi-Wan był uparty, ale rzadko w tym uporze sprzeciwiał się mistrzowi. Jednak tym razem był wyraźnie zdecydowany postawić na swoim. W końcu starszy Jedi skinął nieznacznie głową. Wiedział, że gdyby odesłał teraz Obi-Wana do pokoju, chłopiec wróciłby pod byle pretekstem. Dlatego zgodził się. A nuż Obi-Wan ma rację?

Niezręczna cisza zapadła między nimi. Nie wiedząc, co zrobić, Qui-Gon zaczął wolno iść. Obi-Wan podążył za nim. W milczeniu mijali zaciszne miejsca stworzone z myślą o Jedi potrzebujących ciszy i spokoju. W pewnym momencie Obi-Wan skręcił w jedną z bocznych alejek. Upewniając się, że Mistrz podąża za nim, skierował się w stronę komnaty tysiąca fontann. Gdy dotarli na miejsce, wybrał jedną z ławeczek ukrytych między wysokimi krzewami i gestem zaprosił Qui-Gona, by spoczął. Sam usiadł obok.

- Wiem, że nie jestem odpowiednią osobą, by ci to mówić, Mistrzu– zaczął niepewnie. Starszy Jedi spojrzał na niego zaintrygowany. – Możesz sądzić, że jestem zbyt młody, by cię rozumieć. Ale pozwól mi powiedzieć jedną rzecz – urwał na chwilę. Widząc, że mistrz nie zamierza mu przerywać, kontynuował. – Wiem, jak to jest stracić przyjaciółkę. Wiem też, że to, co czułem po stracie Cerasi, nie może równać się twojemu bólowi. Ja znałem ją tylko chwilę, ty całe życie. Ale wtedy, gdy byłem zagubiony, ktoś powiedział mi: Życie toczy się dalej. Cerasi nie chciałaby, żebyś przez nią płakał. – zamilkł, przestraszony własną śmiałością. Spojrzał na mistrza, obawiając się gorzkich słów czy wyrzutów, lecz Qui-Gon milczał. Mimo panującej wokół ciemności Obi-Wan widział, że jego słowa zrobiły na starszym Jedi ogromne wrażenie. Odważył się odezwać. – Myślę, że Tahl nie chciałaby, byś cierpiał.

Qui-Gon milczał, powtarzając w myślach słowa Obi-Wana. Życie toczy się dalej. Nie wiedział, co wpłynęło na niego bardziej. Mądrość zawarta w tym krótkim zdaniu czy też osoba, która je wypowiedziała i jej młody wiek. Po raz pierwszy od powrotu do Świątyni poczuł, że jest w domu. Tak, życie toczy się dalej, Tahl. Pamięć o kimś nie musi być bolesna, przypomniał sobie przeczytane kiedyś słowa. Uśmiechnął się do siebie i powiedział cicho:

- Tahl nie powiedziała mi do widzenia. Nigdy nie mówiła. Tak jak nigdy nie mówiła dzień dobry. – spojrzał na Obi-Wana. Chłopiec siedział bez ruchu, wpatrzony w pobliską fontannę. Na dźwięk słów mistrza podniósł na niego wzrok. Dawno nie słyszał tej niezwykłej nuty czułości, jaka niekiedy pojawiała się w głosie Qui-Gona. Dawno nie widział na jego twarzy uśmiechu. – Obiecała, że będzie czekać. Życie musi toczyć się dalej, bym mógł kiedyś do niej dołączyć.


End file.
